prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 8, 2013 Smackdown results
The November 8, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 5, 2013 at the Time Warner Cable Arena in Charlotte, North Carolina. Summary With Survivor Series on the horizon, both The Champ and his new No. 1 contender, Alberto Del Rio, faced fierce adversaries on SmackDown, while CM Punk and Daniel Bryan stood united against The Wyatt Family. CM Punk kicked off a blockbuster episode of the blue brand with a pointed message aimed directly at The Wyatt Family, who mysteriously targeted The Best in the World Monday on Raw. In the middle of challenging the terrifying trio to a showdown on SmackDown, however, The Second City Saint was interrupted by Intercontinental Champion — and Paul Heyman guy — Curtis Axel. The third-generation Superstar began by thanking his “father figure,” Paul Heyman, who is currently laid up in a hospital bed in Europe and promised to make Heyman proud by defeating Punk in a one-on-one match on SmackDown made by General Manager Vickie Guerrero! While CM Punk ultimately took control of his bout against Intercontinental Champion Curtis Axel, the untimely distraction of The Wyatt Family's creepy tone opened the door for the third-generation Superstar to rally. The Second City Saint doused the flames of the comeback, though, kicking out of the Perfect Plex to nail Axel with the GTS for the win. But that wasn't the end of the story, as Punk's celebration was cut short by the ominous presence of Bray Wyatt, whose eerie laughter could be heard echoing through the arena. After choosing R-Truth to join them in accepting a Six-Man Tag Team Match challenge thrown down by the members of 3MB, the high-octane Uso brothers sailed to a big Friday night win over the wanna-be rock stars, with Truth driving Jinder Mahal into the canvas for the pin. Before battling The Funkadactyls on SmackDown, Divas Champion AJ Lee had some searing words for the cast of “Total Divas,” telling the stars of the hit E! program – the season premiere of which will take place this Sunday at 10/9 CT – that they are taking away the attention from the only person who really matters ... the Divas Champion. After her diatribe, AJ & Tamina teamed up to overcome Cameron & Naomi for the first time ever in tag team action, clinching the victory when Tamina literally handed over Cameron so AJ could lock in the Black Widow. Former World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio called current titleholder, John Cena, a “thief,” claiming that he was sick and injured during his WWE Hell in a Cell Title Match against the Cenation leader. But the 14-time World Champion himself arrived with some pointed words for his rival, saying that he — and the rest of the WWE Universe — is also sick: sick and tired of Del Rio “whining and complaining.” When Del Rio chimed back in, Cena challenged his predecessor to an impromptu Title Match! But SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero made sure such an encounter would take place under a larger spotlight — Sunday, Nov. 24, at Survivor Series, to be exact! Before that, however, the GM made two matches for later in the night, pitting Cena against the monstrous Ryback in SmackDown's main event and placing Del Rio in action against The Great Khali. After spending the duration of the match trying to bring The Great Khali down, Alberto Del Rio finally locked the gigantic Superstar into the devastating Cross Armbreaker, forcing the Punjabi Playboy to tap out. Will John Cena suffer the same fate when he clashes with the ruthless Del Rio at Survivor Series? After The Wyatt Family's brutal Oct. 28 backstage attack on Daniel Bryan and the subsequent clash this past Monday on Raw that saw Bryan lend a helping hand to CM Punk, the bearded wonder battled Luke Harper one-on-one on SmackDown. Or, at least, he tried to. Still donning bandages over his injured right shoulder, Bryan valiantly put up a fight against the scarily aggressive Harper. When The Beard somehow managed to kick out after being planted with a thundering power bomb, the submission specialist snapped in the “YES!” Lock on the Wyatt disciple. But Bray Wyatt and Erick Rowan emerged to once again assault Bryan, this time leading to a Disqualification victory for the former World Champion. Proving that one good turn does, indeed, deserve another, CM Punk rushed back down to the ring to help Bryan, returning the favor for the submission specialist's Monday night save and scattering the creepy Wyatts to the wind. Vickie Guerrero may have been looking to feed World Heavyweight Champion John Cena to the insatiable Ryback in a huge SmackDown main event, but the Cenation leader looked for a way to rise above his destructive foe. It was a rivalry renewed as Cena and Ryback traded massive blows, and in one thrilling moment, The Champ countered Shell Shocked with a ring-rocking DDT and “The Big Guy” countered the Attitude Adjustment with a Jackhammer! But when Ryback connected with a meat hook clothesline and set Cena up for Shell Shocked yet again, the World Champion somehow wriggled out of imminent danger and hit The Human Wrecking Ball with the AA for the victory. Before The Champ could catch his breath, however, Alberto Del Rio reemerged, leveling Cena with a cheap shot. But the Cenation leader was able to turn the tables, expelling Del Rio from the ring and sending the SmackDown faithful home happy. Results ; ; *CM Punk defeated Curtis Axel (11:34) *R-Truth & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) (3:58) *AJ Lee & Tamina defeated The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi) (4:48) *Alberto Del Rio defeated The Great Khali (w/ Hornswoggle) (5:12) *Daniel Bryan defeated Luke Harper (w/ Bray Wyatt & Erick Rowan) by DQ (9:39) *John Cena defeated Ryback (16:39) *Dark match: John Cena © defeated Alberto Del Rio to retain the World Heavyweight Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery CM Punk's challenge to The Wyatt Family thwarted by Curtis Axel SD_742_Photo_001.jpg SD_742_Photo_002.jpg SD_742_Photo_003.jpg SD_742_Photo_004.jpg SD_742_Photo_005.jpg SD_742_Photo_006.jpg CM Punk v Curtis Axel SD_742_Photo_008.jpg SD_742_Photo_011.jpg SD_742_Photo_013.jpg SD_742_Photo_015.jpg SD_742_Photo_018.jpg SD_742_Photo_020.jpg R-Truth & The Usos v 3MB SD_742_Photo_025.jpg SD_742_Photo_027.jpg SD_742_Photo_028.jpg SD_742_Photo_031.jpg SD_742_Photo_035.jpg SD_742_Photo_036.jpg AJ Lee & Tamina v The Funkadactyls SD_742_Photo_040.jpg SD_742_Photo_042.jpg SD_742_Photo_045.jpg SD_742_Photo_047.jpg SD_742_Photo_050.jpg SD_742_Photo_052.jpg World Title rematch at Survivor Series was made official SD_742_Photo_054.jpg SD_742_Photo_055.jpg SD_742_Photo_056.jpg SD_742_Photo_057.jpg SD_742_Photo_059.jpg SD_742_Photo_063.jpg Alberto Del Rio v The Great Khali SD_742_Photo_065.jpg SD_742_Photo_066.jpg SD_742_Photo_067.jpg SD_742_Photo_069.jpg SD_742_Photo_071.jpg SD_742_Photo_074.jpg Daniel Bryan v Luke Harper SD_742_Photo_081.jpg SD_742_Photo_083.jpg SD_742_Photo_086.jpg SD_742_Photo_090.jpg SD_742_Photo_092.jpg SD_742_Photo_100.jpg John Cena v Ryback SD_742_Photo_104.jpg SD_742_Photo_107.jpg SD_742_Photo_111.jpg SD_742_Photo_112.jpg SD_742_Photo_116.jpg SD_742_Photo_120.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #742 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #742 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events